Revelations
by zero21x
Summary: Negi's family and childhood friend all come to Japan. Negi has kept a lot of secrets from them, but so have they. Negi/Setsu oneshot.


Title: Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or story plots. All credit goes to Ken Akamatsu.

Author's Note: Hi guys, it's me. I got tired of NFN (Novus Fabulo Negima), so I made this one-shot for fun. Don't worry, I'll pick up on Chapter 7 of NFN later. Since NFN focuses on Negi/Konoka, I made this for those die hard Negi/Setsuna fans. Sit back and enjoy the show.

XXXXX

The morning hit Negi hard. He found himself tired from Evangeline's training and he didn't feel so great from the fact that Anya, Nekane, his mother, and his father were going to arrive at 11:00 am. He was still embarrassed at the fact that his entire class had found out he was dating Setsuna. He felt himself drowning in the varied reactions from the whole campus. He had told Asuna and Konoka this before word got out, they were their friends after all. Then Asakura picked up on the story. He walked in one morning to see many depressed girls, and a few taunting ones. Nodoka and Yue avoided him as much as possible and Ayaka seemed to double her attempts to seduce him. He got so frustrated from Ayaka frequently cornering him that he told her out right that he was in a true relationship and he was not interested in her. This caused her to cry and become as depressed as Nodoka and Yue. He was glad that final exams were over. The mental strain that teaching a class had taken its toll on his 15 year old body. Asuna had left for her morning paper route and told Konoka to leave Setsuna and him alone for some 'bonding'. He knew she was making fun of him as she smirked as she said it. He sat down for breakfast with Setsuna and Konoka.

"Well Negi kun, aren't you a late riser today." Konoka indicated for him to sit next to Setsuna. He did so and Setsuna blushed and whispered her greeting.

"Ahh, well I was having a great dream about Setsuna, and I didn't want it to end." He teased Setsuna and this caused her temperature to shoot up a 100 degrees. He glanced at the clock. It read 7 o clock. Plenty of time before his family and friend arrived.

"Here you go Negi kun." Konoka handed him a plate piled high with food. "You'll need your energy today.

"Thanks Konoka." He gobbled down his food in a rush and disappeared to the bathroom to take a bath and change his clothes. During this time Asuna came back from her paper route. When they were all dressed Negi had a sudden idea. "Why don't we all go out and have some fun before they arrive?"

"Sure, Negi kun, that's a great idea!" Konoka answered.

"But don't you and Setsuna want to have a date before they arrive?" Asuna smirked.

"Ahh we all haven't done this in a while. It's just a change of pace."

"I'm okay with it Asuna san." Setsuna smiled warmly. "Negi is right, we haven't done this in a while." She had a cute blouse and a mini skirt on.

"Wow, you look great Setsuna san!" Setsuna flushed yet again. She hadn't quite adjusted to the fact that Negi was going out with her. Asuna's smirk widened and Konoka spoke up.

"I told you Sec-chan! You need to start dressing like a lady." Konoka pouted. "I had to order her to do this." This did not surprise Negi. Setsuna was reserved and professional. The words casual attire would never have been in her vocabulary. They left the dorm and Negi slipped his hand into hers. She blushed but closed her hand around his in acceptance.

They headed to karaoke first and ran into the cheerleaders. Next they went shopping and bought some clothes for everyone. Well mainly for Setsuna, as Konoka insisted. Finally they went to a coffee shop, Starbooks Coffee, Negi's personal favorite hangout. They pulled up a few chairs and sat down while Konoka left to get some drinks.

"Summer is so great! No school, no homework, and no listening to your boring lectures!" Asuna stretched. Negi chuckled slightly and Setsuna laughed.

"You only find it boring, Asuna san, because it's me talking. When I went on that mission to find my dad and Takamichi took over the class, he told me that you listened to his every word."

"S-So?" Asuna blushed, which caused Negi to laugh.

"Here you go guys!" Konoka had come back and handed out the drinks. Negi took a sip out of his cappuccino and sighed. Summer was great. Then his peace was interrupted by voices behind him.

"Negi!" Four voices shouted. He stood up and turned around. He spotted his father, mother, cousin, and childhood friend all running towards him. Nagi, his father was dressed in a black shirt and cream colored pants. His mother Arika came in a simple white dress. Nekane came in her usual attire. But the last person surprised him. A red headed, slender woman in a loose fitting pink dress ran towards him and tackled him.

"Negi! Wow it's been so long!" Anya smiled.

"Haha, Anya has been excited about seeing you Negi!" Nekane giggled.

"Is that so?" Negi got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'm glad to see you too everyone!" He hugged Nekane and his mother, and punched his father in the gut. "So I hope you're not getting weak dad!"

"Haha, far from it my son." He punched his son back. "I'll show you how much I've improved." He dropped into a fighting stance, only to be smacked by Arika.

"Not here you excitable man." Arika scolded while Negi laughed.

"So why don't you introduce us to your friends Negi." Nekane smiled at Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna.

"Well this is Asuna Kagurazaka. Though you already knew that dad." Nagi's face turned into an expression of realization.

"Ahh, right. How are you doing Asuna?" Nagi asked.

"Very well thank you."

"This is Konoka Konoe." Negi indicated Konoka who beamed at the visitors.

"So your Eishun's kid?" Nagi raised an eyebrow. "How did he get a pretty girl like you?" Arika slapped him again.

"I have heard many great things about you from your father." Arika smiled and Konoka did the same.

"And this is Setsuna Sakurasaki." Negi suppressed a blush but Setsuna couldn't. Nagi noticed and smiled.

"Aren't you going to tell them a little MORE about Setsuna, Negi?" Asuna spoke in a slow voice, fighting to keep a smirk from materializing on her face. Negi shot a look of annoyance at her.

"I was getting to that." He paused and scanned their faces. Nagi was smiling in an inquisitive way, Arika and Nekane looked concerned, and Anya was listening intently. "Setsuna is my, ah… girlfriend." He finished and flushed. Nagi laughed, Arika and Nekane almost fainted, and Anya looked at the ground, blushing for some reason.

"You have grown up Negi!" Nagi grinned at him. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? She is pretty, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." He dropped his tone to a whisper so that only their group could hear him. "Have you done IT yet?" Setsuna and Negi flushed even more and Arika slapped him so hard he flew into the air.

"Don't mind my horrible, inconsiderate husband. I'm pleased to meet you Setsuna san." His mother shook hands with Setsuna who was still blushing. "I hope Negi has not been too hasty with this relationship, right?" Negi felt a twinge of annoyance. His father was ok, but his mother too?

"Mother!" Negi blushed.

"N-No Negi hasn't done anything like t-that…" Setsuna stammered out. He saw Asuna and Konoka smirk at the awkward scene. Anya spoke up.

"So Negi how has your training been going along?" Anya tried to change the topic, but sadly to no avail.

"Is she your only partner Negi?" Nagi asked. "How long have you guys been together?"

"We have been together for 3 months now." He noticed his father do an Instant Movement and snatch something from his pocket. "H-Hey give that back!" Nagi spread the cards out on the table. His jaw hit the floor.

"Sixteen pactios? How the hell did you do that?" Nekane did faint this time and Arika's face paled. Anya blushed and punched his face. Then she proceeded to beat him.

"Y-you lecher! You pervert! You enemy of women!" Anya screamed as she wailed on him.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Negi managed to say before Anya slugged him across the face.

"N-Negi you really did that?" His mother looked at him in concern.

"Haha, that's my son, the playboy!" Nagi got another slap across the face. Negi managed to push Anya away and he punched his dad in the face.

"You didn't have to steal my cards! God, I would have told you!" Negi shouted, more embarrassed than angry.

"Ahh he's angry!" Nagi laughed and Arika lifted a chair and brought it down on his head.

"You don't have to tell us anything else Negi. That's enough information for now." Arika muttered.

XXXXX

They all left the coffee shop in haste their conversation had drawn much attention. Arika was concerned about how Negi had been treating Setsuna, so she talked to her while walking. Nekane and Anya were chatting happily with Asuna and Konoka who were behind Negi and Nagi, who were catching up. Nagi seemed more interested in his love life than anything. Negi gently changed the topic to how strong Nagi is right now. This of course fired the man up.

"Do you really think you can beat me Negi?" Nagi smirked. "I've gotten pretty strong you know."

"Magica Erebra is a better technique than you give Evangeline credit for dad." Negi fired back. Nagi saw first-hand Magica Erebra's power, and was more intimidated than he let Negi know.

"Oh, Negi your mother and I are moving here."

"That's great!" Negi was truly happy. He knew Eva would probably be too.

"I think Anya and Nekane are going to live with us until they find their own places." Nagi and Negi chatted happily about the living arrangements and how they could see each other every day. Then Nagi spoke to the entire group.

"Why don't we have some fun? Where should we go Negi?" Negi smiled at this.

"Well I know this on place…"

XXXXX

The group carried on until 10. They all went to the World Tree then to see the beautiful sight from the hill. Negi and Setsuna climbed the tree and sat near the top.

"Today was great." Negi sighed and leaned on the trunk of the tree. "I never get tired of seeing this sight you know."

"We ended our first date here." Setsuna smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. Then her tone turned serious. "Negi, when are you going to tell them?"

"Tell them about what? The fact we're getting married or the fact we are going to have a child in 7 months?" Negi knew he should break it to them soon. He hadn't even told Asuna or Konoka. An amused look came over Setsuna's face.

"Both you baka." Setsuna's smile returned once more.

"Haha, you're so blunt." Negi laughed. "I'll tell them later."

"When is later? Tomorrow or the day before the wedding?" Setsuna asked. Negi grinned.

"Don't rush me woman."

"I will and call me your wife." Setsuna flicked his head.

"Ow, you're defiantly not a timid wife." Negi rubbed his forehead.

"I'll push you out of this tree you unfaithful husband." Negi knew she was referring to his pactios.

"Hey give me a break."

"Make me."

"Fine." He leaned forward and once again kissed Setsuna, but this time he did not draw back. She then deepened the kiss and pinned him to the tree. When they broke apart a minute later, he stared into her eyes and saw a twinkle there.

"Can I ask you something Setsuna?"

"Sure Negi."

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight am I?" Setsuna grinned mischievously.

"No, no you're not." Negi looked in her eyes once again and knew no matter how many things happened in his life she would be there. He sighed.

"All right, let's head back to the dorms. Might as well get this over with."

"Don't pretend you don't like it or I won't do it again." Setsuna pouted. She looked so cute and her personality had changed drastically from when he had first met her. He leaned in to meet her soft lips once again.

Unbeknownst to him everyone around him was thinking of the same things. Asuna and Konoka were talking about Asuna's marriage to Takahata. Nekane wondered how Negi would react if he knew she was dating a young man in Kyoto. Anya fiddled with her fingers and her mind drifted back to her boyfriend in England. Nagi and Arika were discussing the name for their oncoming baby girl. Everyone sighed at the fact of mustering the courage to come clean. But in the back of their busy minds, they knew no matter how many revelations that they had to make, they would always be supported. They all bid each other good night and separated.

Negi and Setsuna walked hand in hand. Negi smiled to himself. He had sensed a certain nervous air before the group departed and knew that this summer was going to be full of surprises. Setsuna tightened her hand around his.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Eh, this and that." Setsuna smiled.

"Don't be so evasive Negi." She gently bumped his shoulder.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Negi grinned. They had reached Setsuna's dorm. "Well now shall we get down to business?"

"Trying to change the subject?" Setsuna smiled mischievously. "Well I'm sure you're happy to hear it worked." She pulled him into her dorm and locked lips with him yet again. He broke it after a few seconds.

"Ugh, I'm going to be so tired in the morning." Negi groaned. "You love to tire me out huh?"

"Yes, yes I do. But only because you complain so much." And with that Setsuna launched herself on to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Hah, I just can't escape you can I?" Negi felt his night had only begun.

XXXXX

Well that was fun. Sort of. I did this because I knew that some people would end up being disappointed that Negi ends up with Konoka in NFN (Spoiler!). Anyway that wraps that up. Expect Chapter 7 of NFN by Tuesday or earlier. 'Till next time.


End file.
